degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jagged Little Pill
Jagged Little Pill is the fifteenth episode and finale of Season 1 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on March 3, 2002 in Canada, and on October 21, 2002 in the United States. Main Plot Ashley and Toby's parents are going away for a bit and allow them both to invite one friend over each. However, both of them end up inviting more than one friend. Ashley then invites Paige, Terri, and Hazel. Toby invites J.T. and Sean in order to get Manny and Emma to come over. When J.T. brings ecstasy that he bought from his cousin, Sean takes it downstairs into the kitchen to 'cut it' but instead switches the pill with a vitamin, giving the real pill to Ashley to throw away. However, Ashley, who was told by Paige to be more cool, decides to take the drug. Soon, Jimmy and Spinner (with a watermelon) come over with a few other people. When Emma sees Sean, she leaves the party, prompting Sean to cry at the top of the staircase. When Ashley sees him crying, she leads him into her room where they begin making out. Jimmy walks up the stairs just in time to see Sean leaving Ashley's room and she walks out, her hair and clothes clearly messy, realizing what happened goes after Sean, but Ashley stops him, meanwhile as Sean leaves he notices Emma crying now aware of what he did with Ashley, leaving him feeling guilty, Jimmy tries to get Ashley to sober up but Ashley begins to insult Jimmy and when Paige tells her to stop being a hag, Ashley fires back her insult, leaving Paige to storm out of the house, Ashley continues to insult Jimmy to the point he decides to leave as well as everyone else except Terri. It cuts to a scene of them recapping the party in the torn-up house the next day, and Spinner comes by to drop off Jimmy's things, saying it's over. The episode ends with Ashley slumping down the wall, crying. Toby and Terri try to comfort her. Trivia= * This episode shares its title with an album by Alanis Morissette, who later played herself in Goin' Down the Road (1). * This marks the end of Ashley's popularity, as all of her friends (except Terri) turn on her. * This also marks the end of Ashley and Jimmy's second relationship. * On The N, this episode was held over to Season 2, and combined with Karma Chameleon. *Spinner brings a watermelon to the party. *Spinner win's Mrs. Kwan's Most Unforgettable Student award, while Ashley wins the award of Student of All Students. *Ashley and Sean make out. *Emma and Sean both cry over their breakup in the previous episode. *This is the only episode in the series where a party was held and attended by literally every student character who was credited as a regular. *The N refused to air this episode, until further edits were made. |-| Series Continuity= *After their break up in Under Pressure, Emma is still angry with Sean for pushing her, and acts hostile toward him. *J.T. winks at Paige, displaying his ongoing infatuation with her. *Paige mentions how Sean has become a "total babe" since his fight with Jimmy in Under Pressure. *In Ashley's room, a poster from her presidential campaign during Family Politics is hanging on the wall. *While on ecstasy, Ashley tells Jimmy that she should have broken up with him on his birthday, her original plan she was considering in Coming of Age. |-| Gallery= Jagged Little Pill 01.png Jagged Little Pill 02.png Jagged Little Pill 03.png Jagged Little Pill 04.png Jagged Little Pill 05.png Jagged Little Pill 06.png Jagged Little Pill 07.png Jagged Little Pill 08.png Jagged Little Pill 09.png Jagged Little Pill 10.png Jagged Little Pill 11.png Jagged Little Pill 12.png Jagged Little Pill 13.png Jagged Little Pill 14.png Jagged Little Pill 15.png Jagged Little Pill 16.png Jagged Little Pill 17.png Jagged Little Pill 18.png Jagged Little Pill 19.png Jagged Little Pill 20.png Jagged Little Pill 21.png Jagged Little Pill 22.png Jagged Little Pill 23.png Jagged Little Pill 24.png Jagged Little Pill 25.png Jagged Little Pill 26.png Jagged Little Pill 27.png Jagged Little Pill 28.png Jagged Little Pill 29.png Jagged Little Pill 30.png Jagged Little Pill 31.png Jagged Little Pill 32.png Jagged Little Pill 33.png Jagged Little Pill 34.png Jagged Little Pill 35.png Jagged Little Pill 36.png Jagged Little Pill 37.png Jagged Little Pill 38.png Jagged Little Pill 39.png Jagged Little Pill 40.png Jagged Little Pill 41.png Jagged Little Pill 42.png Jagged Little Pill 43.png Jagged Little Pill 44.png Jagged Little Pill 45.png Jagged Little Pill 46.png Jagged Little Pill 47.png Jagged Little Pill 48.png Jagged Little Pill 49.png Jagged Little Pill 50.png Tumblr l4ybusGYjd1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l4ybtsbrga1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l4ybpvk0Wj1qc1tpr.jpg dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg.png ashley-paige-terri.png ashley-paige-terri-hazel.png liberty-manny-ashley.png jt-manny.png spinner-jimmy2.png ashley-jimmy.png emma-sean.png ashley-sean.png jimmy-ashley.png toby-emma.png paige-j.t..png ashley-end-credits.png 312.jpg Jagged Little Pill 64.png Jagged Little Pill 65.png Jagged Little Pill 66.png Th degrassi115473.jpg Th degrassi115484.jpg Th degrassi115495.jpg Normal th degrassi115297.jpg Snapshot 5 (7-11-2015 8-57 PM).png Jagged Little Pill 52.png Jagged Little Pill 80.png Manny-Sean.PNG Tumblr l4ybru0dcX1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l4ybsddZK01qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l4ybcjRCBd1qc1tpr.jpg Emma crying.png |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Also Starring *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden Supporting Cast *Nigel Hamer as Jeff Isaacs *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Maria Ricossa as Kate Kerwin Absences *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= *J.T.: "Ecstasy is the love drug, right? There's a whole room of girls down there needin' some love." *J.T.: "Toby, I'm floating on a fluffy, white cloud. Can't you feel it? How can you not feel it?" *J.T.: "Girls, say hello to your destiny." *Ashley: "Liberty! I didn't invite you! How did you know?! Was I sending out psychic vibrations?" *Ashley: "Get down, Liber-tay!" *Ashley: "I'm going upstairs. I'll drink some water... from the toilet." *Sean: "I just thought Emma was so different." Ashley: "Why? She's just like Jimmy. She only sees..." Sean: "What she wants to see." Ashley: "Exactly. Sean, don't cry! Don't cry!" *Jimmy: "There you are, Mr. Drug Dealer." Toby: "What?" Jimmy: "Don't you know that E leads to harder things? Like my fists?" *Toby: "What do you care if I did E?" Jimmy: "'cause you didn't. Ashley did. She said she got it from you." *Paige: "Ash, would you just stop being such a hag already?" Ashley: "Paige, you are a hag on two fronts: your looks and your personality." *Terri: "Ash, Paige won't talk to you. Do you really think Jimmy will?" *Manny: "Guys, this is gonna be great. A real party. But if my dad finds out I'm here, I'm going to grounded until my wedding day". |-| Featured Music= |-| Links= *Watch Jagged Little Pill on Gorillavid (International) *Watch Jagged Little Pill on YouTube Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Finale Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Episodes